In a typical air-cooled battery pack, ambient air from ambient atmosphere is directed across battery cells in the battery pack and is subsequently exhausted from the battery pack. However, the typical air-cooled battery pack has a major challenge in maintaining a temperature of the battery pack within a desired temperature range.
In particular, a maximum operating temperature of the battery cells can often be less than a temperature of ambient air utilized to cool the batteries. In this situation, it is impossible to maintain the battery cells within a desired temperature range in an air-cooled battery pack.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved cooling manifold that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.